If I fall for you, I'll never recover
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Kurt has the best friend in the world. He is smart and talented and everyone loves him - including Kurt. Now if he could just work up the courage to say something about it.


**AN: Another little one-shot quickly** **written for a Tumblr prompt. This was meant to be shorter but it got away from me. :)  
I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There he was, the cutest boy in all of NYADA – Blaine Anderson. He was heading towards Kurt with a spring in his step, wearing a ridiculously bright yellow cardigan, and looking like a walking ray of sunshine. He caught sight of Kurt and sent him a dazzling smile, a smile that was just for him. Kurt's heart somersaulted in his chest. Someone should find a way to bottle Blaine's smiles to cure cancer or spread world peace.

Kurt sat up straighter eager for Blaine to join him, but Blaine's gaze was averted as two sophomores ran up to him stopping Blaine in his tracks. They practically drooled over him as they chattered animatedly. Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if they whipped autograph books from their bags and asked him to sign.

Kurt's mood soured. Blaine was incredibly popular. Winning the _Harold Prince Award for Excellence_ back in his freshman year, a feat previously accomplished by only two other NAYADA students in the history of the school. He then went on to land a leading role in the school's big end of the year musical while only a sophomore. Now Blaine was a junior and everyone at NYADA knew he was going to be a big star someday – he had students, male and female, fawning after him at all times.

If Blaine wasn't so sweet, humble, and truly, honestly grateful for all opportunities he was given Kurt might resent him a little bit. As it was, Blaine was one of the most sincere and generous people Kurt had ever met. And beautiful. And smart. And funny. And… Kurt was in deep. He'd been in love with his best friend for nearly two years and it was the worst.

Blaine finally peeled himself away from his admirers and hurried over to join Kurt, sitting down across from him and folding his arms on the table, giving Kurt another one of those heart-melting smiles. It was a beautiful and sunny spring day and Kurt had secured a table in the quad, giving anyone who might have thought about sitting down with him a withering glance to keep them moving. He'd saved this space for Blaine. Blaine, Kurt's own personal sunshine.

"Sorry, I'm late," Blaine said turning to the bookbag he'd placed on the bench next to him. "Dr. Norris wanted to talk to me about my song choice for the Spring Showcase."

"Mmm." Kurt hummed and nodded, "Did he want to give you recommendations or get some from you? He probably wanted your advice on the lesson plan for his next class." Kurt meant for his words to come out teasing, but it sounded bitter to his ears. He wasn't actually jealous of Blaine, but seeing him adored by every boy on campus sometimes left Kurt feeling raw.

Blaine looked up from his bag, his brow furrowed slightly. "No, he just thought my choice of doing something Top 40 was risky."

"Right." Kurt looked down at the coffee cup in front of him. Actually, there were two coffee cups – one for him and one for Blaine.

"Is everything-" Blaine started just as Kurt slid a cup towards him.

"I got you coffee," Kurt said at the same time.

Blaine's face softened and he looked from the cup to Kurt's face. "I was going to get you some, but I was already late."

Kurt laughed, "I win this round."

Blaine smiled and picked up the cup taking a sip and sighing with satisfaction. "You went to _Pour_."

"Only the best."

"Where does that put us now?" Blaine asked setting his cup down. "I think I'm still in the lead."

"You most certainly are not," Kurt said with relish. He and Blaine had a running game of who could buy coffee for the other person more often. It started early in their friendship when Blaine showed up at Kurt's dorm with a non-fat mocha and a bag of ladyfingers after Kurt had a horribly grueling day. Kurt had been so surprised that Blaine remembered his coffee order that he'd fallen a little bit more in love with him on the spot. Now it was a competition that had lasted years.

"I'm in the lead." Kurt continued. "I brought coffee after your midterm with Cassandra July and I brought coffee when we met up after my combat class to go see Rachel in her new off-Broadway play."

"Uh no." Blaine said tilting his head, "We both brought each other coffee and had too much of it before Rachel's play. That was a draw."

Kurt's chest warmed at Blaine's teasing tone. "Okay… but when you were sick last month I brought you soup."

"That isn't part of the game!" Blaine laughed.

"What? You didn't like my homemade chicken noodle soup?"

"Homemade? By who?"

"By the woman at the little corner sandwich shop of course. She said it was her grandmother's recipe."

Blaine laughed again and Kurt couldn't help the wide smile on his face as he watched him. Blaine was all crinkled eyes and bright smile and ruddy cheeks. He made Kurt's heart ache.

"Fine. We will count the soup. Just this once." Blaine conceded reaching out to squeeze Kurt's hand. "You're in the lead, but barely."

Kurt flipped his hand over to hold Blaine's and took a sip of his drink to try and hid the slight blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. Blaine was always very tactile. Holding hands, linking arms, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as they watched a movie or coming up behind him to surprise him with a hug at any time of day. Kurt love and hated it. He was addicted to these sweet little touches, but at the same time, they often left him feeling a little lost and wanting more.

Kurt wanted to turn around in a hug and kiss Blaine silly. Or take his hand and press Blaine's knuckles to his lips. He wanted to tell Blaine how he felt and hear that Blaine felt the same way. He'd almost said something countless times, but the timing never seemed right. First Kurt had a boyfriend and then Blaine did. Then even when they were both single it felt like every time Kurt was about to get up the courage Blaine would say something about what a great friend Kurt was and Kurt would clamp his mouth closed, fearful of ruining what they had.

So Kurt sat in silence. Drinking his mocha and holding his best friend's hand as Blaine started talking about his song selection for the Spring Showcase. Kurt had decided his song weeks ago; he was singing _The Greatest Star_. Kurt had been practicing almost nonstop, Blaine listening to him on several occasions to help give critiques. Blaine wasn't much help though; he always just stood and cheered for Kurt gushing about how perfect he was. Blaine usually had his song selection made early as well. This time he was struggling. Kurt wondered if the pressure of being the school's golden boy was getting to him.

"I honestly can't choose between _And This Is My Beloved_ and _Love Somebody_."

"You're still considering a pop song after talking to Dr. Norris?"

Kurt loved Blaine's voice when he sang Adam Levine, but honestly, he had a habit of doing pop songs. It wasn't a necessarily a bad thing, especially in a school that heard way too much of, _For Good_ , _Seasons of Love_ , and other Broadway staples. Still, the idea of Blaine singing the lyrics to And This Is My Beloved made something deep and warm stir in Kurt's chest.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his dark silky curls… god, Kurt wanted to run his hand through them himself. "I don't know. I mean it's kind of my thing. Doing pop songs when everyone else is doing Broadway. I feel like I have to keep it up."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No, Blaine. Your thing is picking songs that mean something to you and then singing with your whole heart. That's why you're so good. That's why everyone loves you. Don't pick something because you feel like you have to. What do you want to sing?"

" _And This Is My Beloved_ ," Blaine answered immediately, still holding Kurt's hand and looking him in the eyes with a soft, earnest expression that made Kurt's throat feel dry.

"Um… then," Kurt cleared his throat and looked down at their hands. "You should sing that one."

They were silent for a moment before Blaine spoke, his voice full of emotion, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt looked back up at him with a smile. "Anything for my best friend."

Blaine nodded and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Let's talk about anything besides school," Blaine said pulling his hand back and taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt wanted to chase after him, grab his hand again, but he didn't let himself. "Okay." Kurt thought for a minute. "Oh! Oh my god. You won't believe who asked me out!"

Blaine placed his coffee cup back on the table his expression looking funny for a moment before he smiled, "A date? You have a date?"

"No." Kurt laughed, "I do not. I said guess who _asked_ me. I said no."

"Oh." Blaine's smile grew. "Um… that older guy who works at the deli counter?"

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine speechless before he burst out laughing. "Why in the world would that be your first guess?"

"He flirts with you."

"He is at least fifty!"

"I said older guy."

"Oh my god. No. It was that cute little freshman girl that I was paired with in a mentoring project earlier this year. She walked right up to me this morning and asked me out."

"Really? I mean kudos to her. A freshman having the guts to walk up to one of the most admired seniors in all of NAYDA and ask him out? I'm impressed. Her gaydar is completely broken, but I'm impressed."

Kurt smiled and lifted an eyebrow, "Most admired seniors?"

Blaine waved him off as if Kurt's renown was undebatable. "At least you're being asked out. No one has asked me on a date since… I don't know? Last year before I dated Carlos?"

 _Ugh, Carlos_. He was a perfectly nice and stupidly handsome exchange student Blaine had gone out with for a month last year. Kurt pretty much hated him. He didn't even like to think about that long, lonely November. Still, Kurt was shocked Blaine wasn't getting offers left and right. "Really? No one has asked you out since then?"

Blaine shrugged, propping his face up against his hand. "I guess in a sea of eligible students I'm not cute enough to get any attention. Unlike you, who has freshman girls and deli counter workers falling all over themselves for you."

Kurt laughed wondering why someone like Blaine wasn't knee deep in suitors, but privately a little pleased about it. "Aw Blaine, you're adorable. I'd date you."

The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he had a chance to consider them. As they left his lips Kurt felt as if his soul was leaving his body. As if he was standing next to himself and watching him say something that could shatter the perfect little bubble he and Blaine resided in. Kurt could feel the blood drain from his face and his hands suddenly felt clammy. "I… mean…" Kurt sputtered out hoping Blaine would take what he said in jest.

Blaine looked at him seriously, not skipping a beat. "Then date me."

"Wait…" Kurt blinked a few times, "What?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "You should. Date me. I know you're out of my league. _I know_. You're _Kurt Hummel_. Kurt Hummel who everyone at school looks up to. Who everyone wants to be like. I know you could have your pick of any student here… and some teachers for that matter." Blane ran a hand down his face, "But have you ever thought about… us? I mean we fit together so well. No one knows me the way you do and who knows you as well as me?

"I know when you're in an actual bad mood verse when you just need to eat something. I know that you pretend nothing bothers you but your lips twitch a little when you're holding your emotions in. I know that you're endlessly kind well after I would have given up on people. I know that you laugh at stupid reruns of "Millionaire Matchmaker" and that your father is your whole world. I know that when you were eight you asked for a pair of sensible pumps not only because fashion has no gender, but because they reminded you of your mom…" Blaine let out a deep sigh as if these words had been weighing on him. "Kurt, you're my best friend and I… I care about you so much. Haven't you ever thought about us as… more?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, his mouth slightly agape and a flurry of emotions washing over him. "I…" He started and stopped, not knowing what to say. Had Kurt ever thought of them as more? Only every single day for the past two years!

"Oh god." Blaine breathed in sharply when Kurt didn't respond. He stood from the table snatching up his book bag. "Oh my god. You don't and I… I have to leave now."

Blaine turned to leave and Kurt sprang up from the table, finally able to function again and his heart pounding against his chest. "No! Please don't go." He practically leaped around the table to stand face to face next to Blaine. "Please Blaine," Kurt smiled, a laugh bubbling up inside of him. "Yes. Yes. I've thought about it. A lot. I've wanted to be with you so much and for so long… I just convinced myself that you didn't want to be anything other than friends."

"That… that's what I thought you wanted! You're always saying I'm your best friend… like I should remember not to push."

"Oh my god no! _Blaine_ , I'm crazy about you."

Blaine's dark eyebrows shot up and a smile slowly spread across his face. A new smile, a smile Kurt wasn't familiar with and Kurt thought he knew all of Blaine's smiles. This was one different. This one wasn't holding anything back and it was full of something that looked a lot like love.

" _Kurt_." Blaine didn't say anything else, instead, he just crashed their lips together, dropping his bag on the ground with a dull thud, hands moving to wrap around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's body reacted before his mind had even caught up with what was happening. He looped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissed him back. His mind singing, Blaine is kissing me! Blaine is kissing me! Until he wasn't able to think at all and he could only cling to Blaine, lips chasing and mouth opening to deepen this kiss. It was a few minutes before they broke apart, Kurt's whole body warm and trembling against Blaine – he leaned his forehead against Blaine's sighing happily. "How long have you felt this way?"

Blaine pressed his lips briefly against Kurt's again before answered. "Pretty much since we met. Why do you think I brought you coffee that very first time?"

" _Jesus_ , I'm an idiot."

"You were dating someone else."

"No one has ever compared to you, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled in disbelief, his eyes misty, "Then we are both idiots."

Kurt just swooped in to kiss him again. They stood like that for a long time, the sun on their shoulders, arms around each other, and lips locked. A few students walked by and catcalled, but Kurt couldn't have cared less. Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip as he pulled back. "We should..." Kurt could barely catch his breath, "We should go back to your place and practice your Showcase song."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. We should go back to my place, but not to practice any songs."

Kurt grinned wildly, that was exactly what he'd been thinking. "Let's go back to your place and make up for lost time."

"Perfect," Blaine beamed, grabbing his bag and then Kurt's hands and tugging him along as Kurt laughed and quickly followed after him.

* * *

For the Tumblr post-

Tag your OTP

Person A: Aw you are so cute! I'd date you  
Person B: Then date me Person  
A: .. what?


End file.
